<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sparkles (and I don’t forget you) by Laeana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931249">sparkles (and I don’t forget you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana'>Laeana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After School - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Friendship, Future Fic, Happy, Living Together, Love, M/M, Magic, just some fluff and humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Et quand il contemple toutes ces années derrière eux, Max ne peut que sourire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sparkles (and I don’t forget you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/gifts">Garance</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ce n’est pas forcément les moments les plus heureux mais tu m’avais déjà offert des cadeaux alors j’ai décidé de t’en offrir un à mon tour, en espérant que ça illumine un peu ta journée ! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max entre dans le salon avec un soupir. Il se frotte les cheveux d'une main, il a besoin d'une distraction, il a mal au dos à force de rester sur une chaise de bureau. Il récupère une bouteille d'eau au frigo, commence à la boire à petites gorgées.</p><p>C'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'il remarque Daniel, debout au milieu du salon, recouvert de paillettes. Ok. Une distraction mais peut-être pas à ce point.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es couvert de paillettes ?</p><p>— Parce que tous les jours je brille.</p><p> </p><p>Son petit-ami lui fait un clin d'œil assez mauvais et il soupire. Il se rapproche pour tenter de balayer les particules.</p><p> </p><p>— Parfois je questionne mon amour pour toi.</p><p> </p><p>Mais s'en retrouve incapable. Elles sont comme accrochées à la peau et aux vêtements de son compagnon. C'en est presque drôle.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est un sortilège, c'est ça ?</p><p>— Je crois bien que oui. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'enlever.</p><p>— C'est peut-être plus une malédiction pour le coup.</p><p> </p><p>Il tente de rester impassible mais à l'intérieur il est hilare. Il essaie de décrocher une paillette de la peau de l'australien mais ce dernier couine.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment c'est arrivé ?</p><p>— Il y avait un colis pour toi. Je l'ai ouvert et voilà le résultat !</p><p>— Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas dû ouvrir quelque chose qui ne t'était pas destiné ?</p><p> </p><p>Ils échangent un regard et Daniel lève les yeux au ciel.</p><p> </p><p>— Je regrette tellement. J'aurais donné beaucoup pour te voir couvert de paillettes.</p><p> </p><p>Max se rapproche du carton, encore méfiant. Une note a été griffonné au fond, à son attention bien sûr : "Pour te rendre aussi brillant et lumineux que ton petit-ami !". Il claque sa langue sur son palais.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu sais qui c'est ?</p><p>— Quelqu'un qui me reproche mon mauvais caractère ? Ton collègue de bureau ?</p><p> </p><p>Le plus âgé fronce les sourcils, balayant du bout de la main ses bouclettes.</p><p> </p><p>— Esteban ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit son genre. L'accident entre vous date d'il y a des années Max, vos entités ont eu le temps de se réconcilier depuis ...</p><p>— Quoi ? Pas Esteban, Nico. J'avais oublié que tu avais changé de collègue. On s'est pas mal taquinés et il m'en a voulu que j'utilise mon entité pour les enfermer dans ce placard. Lui et Kevin.</p><p>— Génial. Tu penses que tu peux m'en défaire ?</p><p> </p><p>Il se recule légèrement avant de poser sa bouteille d'eau sur la table basse. Il sait qu'il est particulièrement doué pour ressentir son espace, le maîtriser et le modifier. Il a affronté en forces égales Charles par défi et il s'est avéré qu'ils ont répété plusieurs fois les séances, pour s'entraîner.</p><p>Chaque personne peut percevoir ces magies différemment, lui les perçoit comme des fils, des liens qui les lient les uns aux autres ou aux éléments. Parfois ces cordes peuvent être rompues, parfois elles sont très dures.</p><p>Il perçoit le fil de la magie de Nico, maintenant qu'il a compris que c'était lui. Il ferme les yeux, le visualise puis le coupe.</p><p> </p><p>— Parfait, merci, Maxy, je ne me voyais pas assister au meeting dans cet état-là.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel balaie les dernières poussières de lui. Sauf celles sur ses cheveux. Un petit sourire se pose sur ses lèvres alors qu'il vient enlever ces dernières, d'un geste de la main souple, en profitant pour passer une main dans ses cheveux, qu'il adore beaucoup.</p><p> </p><p>— C'était juste ... naturel. Tu ne vas pas être en retard ?</p><p>— Oh, oups.</p><p> </p><p>Le plus âgé l'embrasse avec fermeté avant de s'éclipser rapidement vers l'extérieur. Il soupire encore une fois, récupère sa bouteille d'eau et retourne dans sa chambre. Cette histoire a pris de telles proportions. Il est content qu'elle se soit bien finie.</p><p> </p><p>Enfin, des jours plus tard, il rentre à l'appartement pour trouver son australien s'affairer autour d'une enveloppe. Il le sent mal.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne me dis pas que tu prépares une vengeance pour une malédiction qui ne t'était même pas destinée ?</p><p>— Je sais, je sais, les lettres ça fait old school. Mais j'ai toujours du mal à transférer ma magie via internet, je sais que Lando le fait nickel mais je préférais mettre au courant le moins de gens possibles.</p><p> </p><p>Il se contente de s'asseoir sur le canapé, regardant son amoureux manipuler précautionneusement l'objet, murmurer des incantations sans former le moindre son.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ne voudrais pas couper mon lien avec ? Camoufler ma magie ? Rendre ça anonyme quoi.</p><p>— Pas question, après il va croire que c'est moi !</p><p> </p><p>Devant la mine déçue de Daniel, il s'empresse presque de rajouter.</p><p> </p><p>— Puis, il n'a pas la même capacité que moi, je suis "spécial" sur ce point-là. Tu ne veux pas attendre quelques jours de plus, parce que là c'est évident quand même.</p><p> </p><p>Son petit-ami jauge quelques instants entre lui et la lettre avant de hausser simplement les épaules, lui offrant un clin d'œil toujours aussi terrible que la dernière fois.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suppose que tu as raison.</p><p>— J'ai toujours raison.</p><p>— Dépose un peu de ta fierté ici, Max Verstappen, ou tu ne passeras bientôt plus les portes.</p><p> </p><p>Il lui lance un regard noir, observe du coin des yeux son téléphone s'allumer, affichant un message de Charles : "entraînement demain, 15h?". Il répond rapidement par l'affirmative, Daniel s'assoie à ses côtés, passe un bras autour de sa taille.</p><p> </p><p>— Si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, je serais presque jaloux de vos rendez-vous trop fréquents.</p><p>— Allez, tu sais comme moi qu'il en pince pour un certain français.</p><p>— Je pensais que Charles te tuerait après que tu les aies liés, les rendant trop enclin à dire la vérité, à se confesser.</p><p>— Il n'a rien dit de trop secret, c'était décevant ! La chose la plus grave pour laquelle il aurait pu m'en vouloir c'est d'avoir dit à Pierre qu'il était désolé d'avoir menti car il avait en fait postulé dans une école différente volontairement mais qu'il avait regretté son choix.</p><p> </p><p>Son australien pouffe doucement à ses côtés à ce souvenir. Ils ont eu des journées agitées quand même. Tout ce petit groupe, leurs années universitaires, la trouvaille d'un premier job, l'appartement, la magie autour ...</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es maléfique.</p><p>— Mais tu m'aimes quand même. Puis tu es aussi maléfique que moi, Dan. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mis dans la lettre mais il y a fort à parier que c'est-</p><p>— Chut, tu gâches la surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Un sourire en coin lui vient.</p><p>Ça lui rappelle tout ce qu'ils ont eu l'habitude de faire. Un sentiment chaud, nostalgique se répand dans sa poitrine. Ne plus pouvoir voir tout le monde ... c'est la vie. Qu'ils lui manquent, c'est tout aussi normal. On ne peut jamais garder tous ses proches à ses côtés.</p><p> </p><p>Pour le moment, il vit avec Daniel, il s'entraîne de temps à autres Charles (et Pierre parfois), il stream avec Lando (et Carlos parfois), il reçoit des lettres de Sebastian ou tout simplement des messages de Lewis. Des fois, s'il est assez patient, il peut trouver Alex et George proches du petit café, au bord de la plage, ou croiser Lance, Esteban au parc qui borde le supermarché.</p><p> </p><p>Mais la plupart du temps, il peut fermer les yeux et les sentir. Ces liens qui courent tout du long, que chacun possède et use. Peu importe s'ils sont ici, en Allemagne ou au Royaume-Uni. Ces liens qui les unissent tous et qui battent toujours dans sa poitrine.</p><p> </p><p>Il ne les oublie pas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorti d’urgence de Lunar Pastime ...<br/>Aura peut-être une suite ou un avant si je puis dire.<br/>J’espère que vous avez apprécié cet univers fantaisiste qui a été développé en si peu de mots ...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>